Me with You
by Aleeseddie
Summary: Mi primer historia seddie,tenganme piedad: ' lean,y ojala les gustec:
1. 03 de abril

**Me with You**

**Hola,bueno esta es mi primera historia seddie,espero que les guste,tal vez este un poco OOC :$ peor entiendan no soy una profesional:) Enjoyc:**

Sam POV:

-Desperté,era tarde como siempre,algo común en mí,busqué mi celular y chequé la hora eran las 6:40 hoy entraba ala escuela a las 7:00,me levanté perezosamente,y me fije en el calendario,era 03 de abril,hoy se cumplía exactamente 10 años de que conocí a Feddie,yo recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer..

~Flashback~

-Estaba en el parque jugando con Melanie cuando se fué rodando mi pelota hacía la calle,corrí lo más que pude para alcanzarla pero se fué hasta el otro lado y no pude ir por ella ya que era muy pequeña para cruzar la calle,me dirigí con mi hermana con mucha tristeza ya que era nuestra pelota favorita,pensamos que no la volveríamos a ver hasta que alquien me tocó el hombro al voltear me percaté que era un niño con mi pelota en las manos,me la entregó con una sonrisa,se la respondí,era un niño con cabello castaño y ojos color avellana,fue lo primero que noté aparte de su hermosa y peculiar sonrisa,estaba algo pálido pero eso era lo de menos,el venía con una señora de cabello corto y castaño igual que él-

Sra:Vamos hijo dale la pelota ala niña-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

N:Sí claro,toma se te cayó-me dijo amablemente-

P:Sam,dile gracias-me dijo mi madre-

S:Gracias-le dije tomando mi pelota-

Sra:Bien,no piensas presentarte hijo?

N:Oh es cierto,hola me llamo Freddie-me dijo poniendo su mano enfrente de mí-

P:Hija,presentate con Freddie

S:Hola,yo soy Sam-dije tomando su mano-

M:Y yo soy Melanie,somos gemelas

F:Vaya,que suerte,yo no tengo hermanos

S:Que mal,es divertido

M:Sí

P:Bueno niñas,estaremos un rato más,porque no invitan a Freddie a jugar con ustedes?-citó mi madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

S:Seguro,quieres jugar?

F:Emm..sí,mamá puedo jugar con Sam&Melanie

Sra:Porsupuesto Freddie,yo ire a caminar

P:Oh,yo la acompañó

-Mi mamá y la mamá de Freddie se fueron, no muy lejos de nosotros para vigilarnos-

S:Bueno empecemos

-Empezó el juego,no tenía mucho sentido no era más que solo patear y aventar la pelota entre nosotros,hasta que mi hermana se cansó y fué con mi madre a pedirle un helado,dejandome a mí con Freddie-

S:Y cuantos años tienes?-le pregunte,ya que no sabía mucho de el-

F:6,tu cuantos?

S:También tengo 6

F:Genial,y cual es tu nombre completo?

S:Samantha Puckett,el tuyo?

F:Fredward Benson,pero porfavor dime Freddie

S:Claro,pero solo si tu me dices Sam

F:Trato hecho,oye creo que mi madre me llama para irnos,fue un placer conocerte Samantha,perdón,Sam

S:Sí tambien debo irme,igualmente fue un placer Freddie

F:Oye,crees que nos volvamos a ver?

S:Tal vez,si esque te vuelvo a ver podremos ser más amigos

F:Seguro,bueno,adiós-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacía su madre-

S:Adiós Freddie-dije haciendo una seña con mi mano y tocando mi mejilla-

~Fin Flashback~

-Desde ahí no me había vuelto a topar con Fredward Benson hasta que conocí a Carly dos años después,hasta ahora,Freddie y yo somos buenos amigos,si se puede llamar amistad a lo nuestro,10 años han pasado y yo sigo sin olvidar esa fecha 03 de abril,el día que conocí al amor de mi vida,si así es,estoy enamorada de él,de el tonto tecnico de iCarly,del el rey de los bobos,del pequeño niño castaño que me devolvió mi pelota,el chico con quien di mi primer beso,en fin,me enamoré de el hace como 3 años justo después de nuestro primer beso,ese beso que jamás olvidare,lo único malo es que el esta completamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga y eso no es muy buena señal,pero gracias a ella volví a encontrarme con el,creo que el nisiquiera recuerda que nos conocimos hace 10 años en un parque,y mucho menos que fue en este día,no hemos hablado mucho de como nos conocimos oficialmente para el,ya que fue porque le quite su dinero del almuerzo el primer día en Ridgeway,no lo huebira hecho si hubiera sabido que era el-

P:Saaaaaaaaaaaaam!-grito mi madre sacandome de mis pensamientos-

S:Vooooooooy!-le conteste de la misma manera-

P:Se hace tarde,tengo que llevarte a la escuela

S:Ya bajo!

-Ufff..suspiré,terminé de cambiarme obviamente después de ducharme y secarme,bajé,tomé mi desayuno y mi madre me llevó directo al sufrimiento,digo,la escuela,entré y me dirigí a los casilleros donde estaba Carly-

C:Saam!-gritó mi castaña mejor amiga-

S:Carls!-dije del mismo modo-

C:Llegaste tarde-dijo en modo de regaño-

S:Hay siempre llego tarde,aparte no estoy de humor

C:Porque?

S:No es un buen día

C:Ah,pero si el día va empe...-la interrumpió el castaño-

F:Chicas!-dijo alegremente-

C:Hola Freddie.

S:Hola Freddo

F:Oigan chicas,ya saben lo del jueves?

C:No,que cosa?

F:El campamento,no se han enterado?

S:Si no hubieramos enterado no preguntariamos que cosa?

F:Hay perdón,bueno habra un campamento a la montaña este jueves

C:Asombroso,tenemos que ir Sam.

S:Emm..no estoy muy segura,osea estar todo un día completo con los ñoños de la clase

C:Hay vamos,que podria salir mal-dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa-

F:Si Sam,vamos será divertido

S:Agggh,esta bien,solo si llevan suficiente comida

C:Claro,si no te comeras a media clase

F:Jaja,ya me imagino a Sam comiendo ñoños

S:Hay que gracioso-dije sarcásticamente golpeándolo contra el casillero-

F:Haaay,eso es grosero y doloroso-dijo molesto y sobandose e brazo-

C:Tan temprano y ya estan peleando,parecen esposos

S:Asco!nunca me casaría con Bensos-dije molesta,pero en mis pensamientos solo deseaba que llegara a suceder-

F:Ni yo con Puckett!

C:Hay ya,no digo que se casen,si no que parecen esposos,no que tengan que serlo

F:Hay bueno ya,vamonos a clase!

C:Sí,que clase tienen?

SyF:Historia-dijimos al unisono-

C:Hay yo yengo español,bueno supongo que nos vemos en Matemáticas,adiós-dijo mientras se alejaba-

S:Bueno vamonos Frednub

F:Seguro demonio rubio-hay me encantan sus apodos hacía mi,hay tranquila Sam,algún día tendrás que decirle que lo amas y ese día será pronto,por otro lado,que mal que el no se acuerda de este día tan especial para mí,pero bueno que le hacemos-

Fin Sam POV.

Freddie POV:

-Hoy desperté muy temprano,eran las 6:00 cuando abrí mis ojos,lo primero que miré fue mi calendario que estaba en mi pared y abrí mis ojos como platos al ver la fecha,03 de abril,exactamente hace 10 años que había conocido a Sam en ese parque,no creo que ella lo recuerde,ya que fue hace mucho y solo teníamos 6 años de edad,yo lo recuero perfetamente,incluso recuerdo la ropa que llevaba puesta,ella iba con un short de mezclilla y una camisa rosa que decía "Girls Rocks" con letras azules,tambien llevaba unas calcetas a rayas de colores y unos tenis rosas,Melanie iba igual solo que ella iba de morado,yo llevaba un short café con una playera verde a rayas blancas,y llevaba unos tenis blancos,wow es increíble como puedo recordar nuestra vestimenta después de 10 años,pero lo recuerdo porque fué un día muy importante,ya que desde ese día no deje de pensar en la niña que le había ido su pelota roja con puntos,esa niña con rubios caireles que caían amarrados en dos colitas detrás de sus orejas al igual que su hermana,a Melanie no la conocí muy biena ya que casi no hablaba,pero Sam,se robó mi corazón desde que volteó a verme con sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules,sentí tan lindo cuando mi mano tocó la suya al devolverle su pelota,pasamos un buen rato jugando y platicando,hasta que tuve que irme,aproveché y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla,salí corriendo y pude ver como ella acariciaba su mejilla,al siguiente día fuí de nuevo al parque con la esperanza de encontrar a mi nueva amiga,pero no tuve suerte,ya que no la volví a ver hasta ese día que me quito mi dinero en mi primer día de secundaria,Carly me había acercado a ella ya que yo era su mejor amigo y ella su mejor amiga,gracias Carly,gracias a ti conocí al amor de mi vida,y no me refiero a Carly,si no a Sam,si el demonio rubio,la niña de mis pesadillas pero ala vez de mis sueños,esa niña de la pelota,esa niña que me maltrataba tanto física como mentalmente,pero no me importaba,estaba completamente enamorado de ella,desde hacía 3 años,justo depués de nuestro primer beso me dí cuenta que ella siempre estuvo ahí conmigo,de que a quien realmente amaba era a ella no a Carly,pero porsupuesto ella nunca se enteraría de mi enamoramiento,ya que estoy seguro que nunca sentiría lo mismo,pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para que supiera de mi gran amor hacía ella,y eso sería muy pronto-

SB:Freddie-boo!-grito mi mamá sacandome de mis pensamientos-

F:Ya voy madre!

SB:Apurate son las 6:40 y te llevaré ala escuela

F:Aghh que ya voy-contesté y me apresuré a terminar de arreglarme-

-En el auto iba pensando un bueno momento para decirle a Sam,llegando a la escuela me dijo un compañero que habría un campamento,rapidamente se me vino una idea ala cabeza,sonreí y le dije gracias por la noticia,caminé y vi a Carly hablando con Sam,me acerqué y saludé-

Fin Freddie POV.

**Bueno que les pareció,les gustó,lo odiaronD:? bueno lo que les haya parecido me lo pueden decir en un review para así saber si debo seguirlo o debo volver a mi vida aburrida en facebook:) Adiós!:D**


	2. Camp parte 1

**Hola,muchisimas gracias por los reviews del primer capitulo:D' que bien que ala mayoria les gusto:)' bueno aqui esta el capitulo :**

General POV:

-El día transcrurrió normal para los chicos,clases aburridas,peleas entre Sam&Freddie,estrés en Carly por no saber que hacer,lo típico,a los chicos les había explicado todo el concepto del campamento,como donde se iba hacer,que debian llevar,cuantos dias serian,y cosas de esa naturaleza,todos estaban emocionado,menos Sam-

C:Hay porfavor Sam,sera grandioso!-decía la castaña entrando a su departamento seguida de Sam y Freddie-

S:Solo lo dices porque podrás pasar más tiempo con Nick-contestó con algo de molestia-

C:Claro que no-Sam levantó sus cejas-esta bien si es por eso,pero aun asi sera genial,vamos

S:Hay esta bien,no se como pudiste convencerme

F:Oigan chicas,ya terminaron de discutir?-dijo sentado desde la barra de la cocina-

C:Si,que pasa?

F:Que tal si hacemos iCalry desde el campamento?

S:Claro,al fin dices cosas inteligentes Freidora

C:Si,seria genial

F:Entonces esta dicho haremos iCarly desde el campamento,vayan preparándose-dijo ignorando el comentario que la rubia habia hecho-

C:Ok,bueno chicos tenemos que pensar sobre que haremos el show

S:Podría tratar un sketch o algo así-dijo desde el refrigerador-

C:Sí,como un trailer de una pelicula de terror

S:Exacto,comprendes de lo que hablo

C:Jaja,seguro amiga

F:Bueno chicas,nos vemos mañana debo irme

C:Adiós,no olvides mañana hay ensayo

F:Si si,bye.-dijo cerrando la puerta-

S:Uff..bueno Carly,yo debo irme,debo ayudar a mi madre con algo,adiós-dijo corriendo y saliendo del departamento-

C:Si,adiós,también te quiero-dijo sarcásticamente y extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga-

Sam POV:

-Lo sabía Freddie no se acordó de este dia,es más puedo jurar que ni le paso por la mente,no se ni porque me empeño en acordarme de estupidas fechas,pero hay para que me miento a mi misma no puedo por más que lo deseé no pued olvidar esta fecha,quedara en mi permanentemente,igual que el día de nuestro primer beso 03 de enero,el dia que mis sentimientos quedaron claros,el dia en que me admiti a mi misma que estaba enamorada de Fredward Benson y no lo podia evitar,lo peor del caso esque a el le gustaba una chica de la escuela,me choca eso,que no se de cuenta de que ella nunca lo amará como yo lo hago,-porque no te das cuenta-me me enteré del campamento se me vino una idea a la cabeza,era que ese día le confesaria todo a Freddie,pero me arrepentí, ya que no sabria como actuar si el me rechaza,ah!son tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas que..-

x:Que haces aquí?-dijo alguien detrás de mi sacandome de mis pensamientos-

S:Solo pienso-dije volteandome- que quieres zope?

F:Nada,tambien venia a pensar,pero veo que me ganaste,además aqui vivo yo

S:Claro que no,vives en el edificio,no en la salida de emergencias

F:Da igual,bueno que piensas

S:Nada que te incumba tonto

F:Hay perdoname Princesa Puckett,no interrumpo tus pensamientos

S:Gracias-dije molesta-

F:Bueno,ya que no podré pensar aqui,me voy,adios-dijo dandose media vuelta y llendose-

S:Adios

-Bueno al fin sola,puedo pensar tranquilamente,pero porque Freddie vendría ala salida de emergencia a pensar,tal vez para el tambien es un lugar especial,hay pero que cosas piensas Puckett,aunque me agrado como me llamo,sera mejor que me vaya,no sea que vuelva y me tope con el otra vez-

Fin Sam POV

Freddie POV:

-Tenía razón Sam ni encuenta del dia que era hoy,no se porque pense que recordaria esta fecha,ya que en fin tengo que pensar en como le dire a Sam que me gusta en el campamento,tiene que ser el momento perfecto,y el lugar,hablando de lugares perfectos,se donde puedo pensar,la salida de emergencias,el lugar donde di mi primer besó,donde me percaté que el verdadero amor estuvo enfrente de mí en forma de una perfecta rubia,agresiva,carnivora,floja,pero perfecta para mi,definitivamente no era como las demás chicas de Ridgeway,ella era especial,era la unica que me habia hecho sentir cosas inimaginables,en pocas palabras era la chica de mis sueños,-Porque no te das cuenta?-escuché esa frase,venia desde la salida de emergencias,camine lo mas rapido que pude y me fije,era Sam,mi carnivora favorita,pero que hacia ella aqui?-

F:Que haces aquí?-dije desde la ventana-

S:Solo pienso-dijo volteandose rapidamente- que quieres zope?

F:Nada,tambien venia a pensar,pero veo que me ganaste,además aqui vivo yo

S:Claro que no,vives en el edificio,no en la salida de emergencias

F:Da igual,bueno que piensas

S:Nada que te incumba tonto

F:Hay perdoname Princesa Puckett,no interrumpo tus pensamientos

S:Gracias-dijo molesta-

F:Bueno,ya que no podré pensar aqui,me voy,adios-finalize me di media vuelta y me fui-

S:Adios-la escuche decir queditamente-

-Que pensabas Sam,nose pero lo averiguare-

Fin Freddie POV

General Pov:

-El jueves habia llegado,los chicos estaban emocionados,Carly super feliz,Freddie nervioso,y Sam,bueno no muy entusiasmada que digamos,ya tenian todo listo,las campañas,el equipo tecnico para el programa,muchisima comida para Sam,y su ropa,ese día se habian suspendido clases,ya que partirian en la mañana,los chicos depues de tomar sus cosas se dirigieron a la escuela a tomar el autobus que los llevaria ala montaña-

C:Sam,apurate que nos dejara el autobus-le grito a su rubia amiga-

S:Perdon,tenia que hacer pipi

C:Emite detalles-dijo con cara de miedo-

S:No te los iba a dar

C:Seguro,bueno ya subamos

S:Sí,pero donde esta Freddo?

C:Ahi viene detras

S:Bueno ya

Pr:Estan todos?

T:Sí-gritaron todos los chicos en el autobus-

S:No,falta Freddie

Pr:Y donde esta?

C:Desde cuando te importa Freddie?-le dijo murmurando a Sam-

S:Desde que el trae mi comida-dijo del mismo modo-

C:Ah,claro.

F:Hey,hey-dijo golpeando la puerta del autobus-falto yo!

Pr:Abran la puerta porfavor

F:Por poco me dejan-dijo agitado por correr-

Pr:No se preocupe,su compañera Samantha nos informó que faltaba usted

F:Ah,que bien-el chico sonrió ya que gracias a Sam no lo habian dejado-

Pr:Bien,chico atencion,les asignare un compañero de asiento,con el tendrán que hacer las actividades del campamento,de acuerdo?

T:Si profesor Franklin

G:Hay cam..-intento decir Gibby cuando el Profesor lo interrumpió-

Pr:No hay cambios Gibby!

G:Buu-dijo como niño regañado-

-El Profesor asignó las parejas al azar,a Carly le toco con Nick,para su buena suerte,a Gibby con Wendy,y a Sam con Freddie,si que es suerte-

Pr:Bueno estan las parejas,andando conductor

F:Que hay rubia?-dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba alado de Sam-

S:No mucho Freddo

-Guardaron silencio hasta que Freddie habló-

F:Oye,gracias por evitar que me dejaran

S:No fue nada,aparte lo hice por que tu traes mi comida-dijo sonriendo-

F:Yo no traigo tu comida Sam-dijo extrañado-

S:Claro que si,abre tu mochila

F:Esta loc..-el chico se quedo callado cuando vió su mochila llena de grasitos-

S:Te lo dije-rió la chica-

-El camino fue algo largo,pero fue divertido,más para Sam y Freddie que se la pasaron bromeando y riendo,si no los conocieran pensarian que eran novios,eso les dijo Carly al verlos riendo,se sonrojaron por el comentario de su amiga,pero decidieron ignorarlo,asi fue el camino hasta la montaña-

Pr:Bien chicos bajen con cuidado y armen las tiendas,las chicas de un lado y los chicos del otro deacuerdo?

C:Sam,ayudame a arma la campaña

S:Por que yo?

C:Por que dormiras ahi-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio-

S:Hay bueno

-Las chicas armaron su tienda,hicieron varias actividades como caminata,meterse al lago,jugar baloncesto,se hacia de noche y el profesor les dijo que habia una actividad llamada "busca el tesoro" consistia en encontrar varios articulos que te servirian como puntos para la materia que necesitaras,era solo para los que quisieran jugar-

C:Vamos Nick,busquemos el tesoro-dijo una alegre Carly-

N:Seguro,no vienen chicos?

S:Eh,no,estoy cansada

F:Si,yo tambien-dijo Freddie con la intencion de quedarse solo con Sam-

C:Claro-dijo guiñandole un ojo a Freddie,ya que el le habia contado un dia antes de su plan-

S:Oye bobo,me das un grasito de tu mochila?

F:Seguro Princesa Puckett

J:Freddie

S:Ash-gruñó Sam al ver quien se aproximaba-

F:Eh,hola Jackie,que pasa?

J:Pues,queria ver si ibas conmigo ala fogata y asabamos malvabiscos-decia mientras enrollaba con su dedo un mechon de cabello-

F:Me encantaria,pero estoy con Sam

S:No,no te preocupes,vete con la pelirroja estupida,digo,Jackeline-dijo molesta-

J:Oye estupida tu,vamonos Freddie-decia jalando a Freddie del brazo-

F:Oye,no es estupida-grito-

J:Gracias por defenderme Freddito-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla-

F:Oye,no me referia a t..-lo interrumpio una furiosa Sam-

S:Sabes que defiendela todo lo que quieras,no me importa,la que se va soy yo-dijo mientras se iba corriendo-

F:SAM!-grito,pero la rubia seguia corriendo-

J:Hay dejala Freddie,anda vamonos

F:No!,que te pasa por que dijiste que te defendi a ti?-decia molesto-

J:Porque asi fue

F:No,yo defendi a Sam

J:Pero Freddie,yo pense que se odiaban

F:Y si es asi a ti que?

J:Freddie,esque tu me gustas mucho

F:Hay claro que no,solo lo dices porque acabas de terminar con Joe y quieres darle celos,pero sabes que consiguete a otra marioneta para hacer eso,yo ire por Sam-le dijo con todas sus fuerzas y salio en busca de su amor platonico-

-Freddie busco por todos lados,preguntando a todos,hasta que la encontro sentada en una roca de espaldas y con su cabeza enmedio de sus piernas-

F:Sam-le dijo tocando su hombro-

S:Que quieres,por que no te vas a defender a Jackeline-dijo con la voz entrecortada-

F:Porque yo no la denfedi a ella te defendi a ti

S:Asi-dijo volteandose hacia el-entonces por que no se lo dijiste?

F:Porque no me queria escuchar

S:Freddie no mientas,sabes que ella te gusta!por eso la defiendes-decia subiendo el tono de su voz-

F:Porsupuesto que no ella no me gusta,es la peor persona que conozco-dijo con el mismo tono-

S:Y por que la miras de esa manera,y la tratas igual,le haces sus tareas,todo lo que ella dice lo haces

-ahora estaba gritando-

F:Sam de que hablas,a mi nunca me gustaria ella,y si lo hago es porque me gusta ayudar alas personas

S:Claro Freddie,donde estabas cuando te pedi ayuda con Missy,donde estabas cuando me pelie con Carly y casi moriamos-gritaba mientras salian un par de lagrimas de sus ojos-

F:Sam,donde estaba?estaba ahi contigo,siempre estuve ahi,yo fui el que le dio su pase a Missy para que se fuera en el crucero,yo fui elq ue te ayude a subir de la plataforma,siempr que me necesitaste ahi estuve-decia del mismo modo que Sam,solo que el no lloraba-

S:Solo olvidalo Freddie-decia impactada por la respuesta del castaño-

F:Como voy a olvidarlo,si piensas que nunca te ayude,aparte no entiendo por que te pone asi que ayude a Jackeline

S:Ahhhh,estoy celosa okey,celosa,te queda claro-le decia gritando&llorando cada vez más-

F:Celosa?de Jackeline?porque?

S:Los ultimos dias toda tu atencion era para ella,tanto que ni recordaste que el lunes se cumplian 10 años de haberte conocido-Freddie abrio sus ojos como plato por lo que acababa de decir Sam-

S:Ves,ni siquiera sabias verdad,es por eso que me choca esa niña, y tu tambien,porque me haces demostrar un lado que no es muy comun en mi-decia llorando cada vez más-sabes que me voy-dijo la rubia mientras se adentraba mas en el bosque-

F:Sam espera no vayas mas adentro del bosque,no veras nada

S:Tu que sabes Fred..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escucho el grito de la chica-

F:SAM!que pasa,Sam,respondeme-gritaba Freddie mientras iba por el mismo camino que la rubia-

S:Freddie,ayudame,Freddie,ahhhhhhhhhhh..-gritaba desesperadamente-

**Perdon por dejarle ahi,esque senti que ya estaba muy largo:s' bueno esperen el capitulo 3,espero que les haya gustado y si no aun asi dejenme un review:)**


	3. Camp parte 2

**Este es el espero que les guste:)' perdon por la tardanza3**

S:Freddie,ayudame,Freddie,ahhhhhhhhhhh..-gritaba desesperadamente-

F:Sam!Sam! Donde estas?Sam contesta!-decia del mismo modo que esta-

S:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..Freddie,ya no aguanto

F:Espera,no veo nada,sigue hablandome para llegar hacia ti

S:Estoy por aqui!-gritaba para que Freddie la encontrara-

-6 segundos despues el castaño ya habia llegado a donde provenian los gritos-

F:Oh por Dios,Sam,estas bien?

S:Como voy a estar bien si me estoy cayendo a un barranco de 5 metros de profundidad!-decia alteradamente-

F:Eso ya lose,me refiero a que si te duele algo?

S:No se,solo ayudame a subir que ya no aguantare mas y caere!

F:Claro,dame tu mano-la rubia obedecio y le extendio la mano a Freddie-

F:Bien,te tengo,ahora sujetate muy fuerte

S:Es..esta bien-dijo entrecortadamente-

F:Ok,arriba-Freddie ponia toda su fuerza para subir a Sam-

S:Freddie,no lo lograras-decia empezando a asustarse-

F:Lo hare Sam,lo hare por ti-decia volviendo a jalar a Sam de la mano-

-Mientras tanto en el otro lado del bosque-

C:Gibby,haz visto a Sam? El show empieza en 3 min.

G:No Carly,yo tambien busco a Freddie

J:Yo se donde estan

CyG:Donde?

J:Estaba con ellos hace como media hora

C:Y ahora en donde estan?

J:Se fueron al bosque

C:Hay por dios,espero que lleguen pronto,el show debe continuar

G:Si quieres hago el show contigo

C:De verdad? Gracias Gibby-sonrió la castaña a su raro amigo-

G:Si,andando,pero quien se ocupa de la camara y esas cosas?

C:Nick,el puede,verdad?

N:Que puedo que-decia desorientado-

C:Solo ven y ayudanos con la camara

N:Ah,claro,vamos

-Con Sam&Freddie en el barranco-

S:Freddie,por favor,no aguanto mas

F:Bien,esta es la definitiva,te subire porque te subire,no dejare que caigas,te lo prometo

-Freddie tomo aire y jalo a Sam con todas sus fuerzas hasta que pudo subirla-

S:Gracias Freddie,te juro que vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos-decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Freddie-

F:De nada,nunca dejaria que te cayeras-dijo respondiendo al abrazo-

F:Ahora,volvamos al campamento

S:Claro,por donde es?-decia rompiendo el abrazo-

F:Emm..no tengo idea,nos adentramos mucho al bosque

S:Demonios,estamos perdidos!

F:Tranquila saldremos de esta

-Con Carly y Gibby en el show-

C:Soy Carly

G:Y yo Gibby

C:Y esto es iCarly,Sam nose donde rayos se encuentra asi que en su lugar esta nuestro gordito favorito Gibby!

G:Y en el lugar de Freddie esta el novio de Carly,Nick

C:Em..no es mi novio-decia mientras se sonrrojaba al igual que Nick-

G:Da igual,empezemos

C:Ok,en el show de hoy haremos..

-Al otro lado del campamento-

S:Freddie llevamos como una hora caminando en circulos

F:Como sabes que vamos en circulos?

S:Porque ya vi esa piedra 4 veces

F:Hay piedras muy parecidas

S:Admitelo estamos perdidos,y tengo muchisimo sueño,y no aguanto este dolor de pie

F:Esta bien,sentemonos,dejame ver tu pie-decia mientras tomaba el pie de Sam entre sus manos-

S:Auuuuhh,no toques,duele-le dijo pegandole en la cabeza-

F:Lo siento,solo intento ver que tienes?

S:Ah,perdon

F:Si,no importa,ahora veamos,te duele esto?

S:Siiiiiiii idiota!

F:Perdon,y esto?

S:No mucho,Freddie,por que me seguiste?

F:Emm..pues yo queria aclarar las cosas

S:Porque?

F:No queria que te enojaras conmigo,no me gusta cuando nos enojamos

S:Wow,pense que te daba igual

F:Como me va dar igual,si tu me gus...-se tapo la boca antes de terminar de decir su frase-

S:Yo que?

F:Nada,te duele esto?-decia mientras movia el pie de Sam-

S:No,y tu tambien me gustas Freddie

F:Enserio?

S:Pues si,por eso me puse celosa de "Jackeline"-hizo enfasis en el nombre-

F:Hay Sam,no sabes como lo lamento,debi darme cuenta antes de dejarme influenciar por esa arpia

S:Freddie,no te preocupes,no queria darte señales por que pense que nunca te fijarias en mi

F:Sam,tu me gustas desde antes de nuestro primer beso

S:De verdad?,tu a mi tambien

F:Wow,quien lo pensaria,tu y yo enamorados

S:Espera,estas enamorado de mi?

F:Pues,si Sam,perdidamente enamorado de ti

S:Hay tonto,yo tambien lo estoy de ti

F:Bien ahora lo mas importante,Sam,quieres..-fue interrumpido por un fuerte trueno,iniciando lluvia-

S:Hay demonios,empezo a llover-decia mientras se ponia los brazos encima de su cabeza-

F:Ven,busquemos un refugio de la lluvia

S:Esta bien,vamos

-Mientras con Carly-

C:Nick,estoy preocupada no hay señales de Sam ni de Freddie por ningun lado

N:No te preocupes,estan bien te lo aseguro,ahora vayamos a la cabaña para cenar

C:Esta bien

-con Sam y Freddie en la lluvia-

F:Emm..puedes levantarte?

S:No,me duele mucho peor el pie con tus masajes-bromeo-

F:Oh,perdon,ven te cargo

S:Enserio?-levanto una ceja-

F:Si,ven-decia mientras levantaba a Sam y la cargaba en la espalda-

S:Que fuerte Fredduchini

F:He estado yendo al gimnasio-dijo bromeando-

S:Oye,mira ahi,entre las rocas,no cae la lluvia,vamos

F:Esta bien-decia caminando hacia donde le habia indicado Sam-

S:Genial,ahora puedes bajarme,por favor?

F:Seguro-dijo bajando a la rubia delicadamente-

S:Gracias

F:Bueno,ahora si puedo preguntarte?

S:Emm...si,que cosa?-decia nerviosamente-

F:Samantha Puckett,quieres ser mi novia?

S:Claro que si,Fredward Benson-cuando termino de decir eso le dio un tierno beso en los labios,que poco a poco se fue intensificando-

F:Me haces feliz-dijo separandose de Sam a falta de aire-

S:Y tu a mi-decia sonriendo-

-Mientras en el campamento-

C:Hay ya es mas de media noche, y estos dos no aparecen

N:Tienes razon,es mejor que le digamos al profesor

C:Si,pero lo malo esque ya esta profundamente dormido

N:Rayos,entonces tendra que ser hasta mañana en la mañana

C:Muy bien,descansa-decia mientras se metia a su campaña-

N:Tu tambien-decia del mismo modo-

-Con los tortolitos-

S:Freddie,tengo tanta sed

F:Tranquila princesa Puckett,buscare algo de tomar

S:Muy bien y algo de comer,o tendre que comerte a ti

F:Enseguida-dijo con miedo-

-Freddie tomo una hoja que tenia agua y se la dio a Sam de beber y de comer le dio una barrita de cereal que traia en su chaqueta-

S:Gracias Freddo

F:De que,con tal de verte feliz-le decia sonriendo a su ahora novia-

S:Dios,maldita lluvia,cada que se hace mas fuerte,se hace mas fria-decia sobandose los brazos con sus manos en señal de frio-

F:Oh,aqui tienes mi chaqueta,yo no tengo frio-le decia mientras le ponia su chamarra en los hombros-

S:Gracias-dijo dandole un beso en los labios-

F:Podemos dormir ahora?

S:Seguro amor,buenas noches-dijo acostandose en el suelo-

F:Igual-al terminar de decir esto se acosto alado de Sam-

-2 minutos despues Freddie no podia dormir asi que decio despertar a Sam con un beso en su frente-

F:Sam...sam.-decia susurrando al oido de su rubia favorita-

S:Que pasa-dijo volteandose hacia Freddie-

F:Te amo-dijo sonriendole-

S:No mas que yo-dijo devolviendole la sonrisa a su ahora novio-

F:Ahora si,buenas noches,descansa princesa Puckett-al decir eso se percato que Sam ya estaba profundamente dormida asi que decidio hacer lo mismo-

Ala mañana siguiente:

Pr:Chicos,despierten son las 7!-decia el profesor por un parlante,haciendo que todos sus alumnos despertaran-

C:Hay que lata con el profe,ah ahora puedo decirle de Sam y Freddie,pero primero debo ver si estan en sus campañas-salió de su casa de campaña y se dirigió ala de su mejor amiga-

C:Rayos,Sam no durmió aqui,vere en la de Freddie

N:Carly,sabes algo de los chicos?

C:No,ya revise en la campaña de Sam y anda,ni rastro de ella

N:Tampoco en la de Freddie,yo ya revise ahi

C:Hay,y si les paso algo Nick? Y si un oso se los comio? Y si se ahogaron en el lago?

N:Tranquila no les ha de haber pasado nada,ven vamos con el profesor a decirle

C:Esta bien-decia conteniendo las lagrimas-

N:Eh,profesor,queremos decirle algo

Pr:Si,que pasa chicos?

C:Emm,pues Sam y Freddie no aparecieron en toda la noche

Pr:No se preocupen deseguro estan en su campaña,o se despertaron mas temprano

N:No profesor,no se encuentran en el campamento,no estan ni en sus campañas,no cerca de aqui

Pr:Oh por dios,tenemos que encontrarlos

C:Por favor,tal vez algo malo les paso-decia la castaña si poder evitar que sus lagrimas salieran-

N:Tranquila Carly,aqui estoy yo apoyandote-le dijo abrazandola-

Pr:Atencion chicos,sus compañeros Samantha Puckett y Fredward Benson no aparecieron en toda la noche,asi que hagan equipos de 3 y ponganse a buscarlos,eviten irse muy lejos,si es asi lanze una señal de alerta al aire,se encuentran las cajas de alla atras,hagan lo mismo si encuentran a sus compañeros,y lo mas importante, no se separen,asi que tomen sus señales y a buscar a esos chicos.

-Con Sam y Freddie-

Sam POV:

-No puedo creerlo,soy novia de Freddie,al fin,despues de años de estar enamorada de el,lo mejor esque el tambien esta enamorado de mi,ayer fue el mejor dia de mi vida,bueno,exeptuando que casi muero,pero fue el mejor,por que tuve lo que mas me gusta en la misma noche,la lluvia y a Freddie.


End file.
